marvel_and_d_c_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
S.H.I.E.L.D.
"The principle S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded upon was pure. Protection. Protection. One word. Sometimes, to protect one man against himself. Other times, to protect the planet against an alien invasion from another universe. It's a broad job description" ''-''Nick Fury to Melinda May "We are the SHIELD of S.H.I.E.L.D". ''-Phil Coulson '''Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, S.H.I.E.L.D.,' is an American-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency tasked with maintaining both national and global security. S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded in the 1940s by Howard Stark, Chester Phillips, and Peggy Carter at the end of World War II, when the Strategic Scientific Reserve and S.H.I.E.L.D. merged. Peggy Carter later went on to be the first Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. from after the war up to the end of the 1970s. From the 1970s to current day, S.H.I.E.L.D. is now ranked the most highly advanced with its advanced weapons and extraordinary agents becoming the greatest military power on Earth. In the modern age up to now, S.H.I.E.L.D. has had to deal with the problem of increasing numbers of Inhumans and other enhanced individuals. To deal with this, the Director at the time, Nick Fury, finally created an Initiative he had been planning for. The Avengers were founded in 2012 by S.H.I.E.L.D., specifically Fury, as a response to the alien invasion that happened to Earth in New York City in 2012. Following the invasion, S.H.I.E.L.D. once again became publicly known due to its response to the invasion most likely because of the Rising-Tide website. In 2015, it became clear that S.H.I.E.L.D. was not as safe as it thought. Since the end of the war, HYDRA recruited agents to sign up for S.H.I.E.L.D. with the hopes of one day making it fall and collapse, which it did. Over the years leading up to this date more than half of S.H.I.E.L.D.'S current members were HYDRA. This led to the destruction of the Triskelion in Washington, D.C. Most of the organisations Classified Files were dumped online causing it to be disavowed. All agents around the world were taken in for questioning, and the HYDRA spies put into custody. While S.H.I.E.L.D. was now extremely small with barely any people left, some good people continued to abide by their oath and were proven to not be HYDRA. Director Fury had left his position and went underground. In the years following, S.H.I.E.L.D. was also underground and operating out of the public's eye until former Director Jeffery Mace announced a re-surfacing of S.H.I.E.L.D. which as expected produced backlash. Most people, including politicians, believed S.H.I.E.L.D. was not to be trusted because of its recent past. Many people despised this group because of that, but over the year following its re-surface S.H.I.E.L.D. gained its respect back and people now trust it again to protect them in this world from a much different world and beyond. Before Jeffery Mace's ascent to Director, Phil Coulson was put as Director due to Nick Fury's leave going off the grid. Following Jeffery Mace's death, Phil Coulson came back as Director for a few years with Alphonso Mackenzie serving as Director for the rest of the time until Nick Fury made an unexpected return to public service. From their, he became Director again and decided to promote Maria Hill as his second-in-command of the group. S.H.I.E.L.D. is now back at the amount of agents it had when HYDRA was in it, and is even surpassing that. S.H.I.E.L.D. now has many other problems on their plate and with the new President, Tom Kirkman, S.H.I.E.L.D has been devoted to working with the federal government and other governments around the globe. When Director Fury had to go off the grid for a few months again, it was decided that because S.H.I.E.L.D. was a government extra-military group, President Kirkman would be the acting Director until Fury had returned. Currently, Fury has returned to power as Director, however he still serves under President Kirkman. The President can command S.H.I.E.L.D. and deploy it around the world like he can with the rest of the military, however to know this you have to have a very high Clearance Level. The President is the highest ranking official in S.H.I.E.L.D. along with Director Fury like he is with the rest of the United States Armed Forces. Category:Organizations